Seymour Redding
Seymour Redding is a psychopath appearing in Dead Rising 2 during the mission WWJWD?. He is a security guard who has taken the zombie outbreak in Fortune City as an opportunity to act as de facto sheriff. Using his new found authority, he sets up makeshift gallows in the South Plaza and begins executing Justin Tetherford and other survivors by hanging. He reappears in Dead Rising 2: Off the Record with the same role, though he accuses Frank West of trying to steal the "big shot" role from him. WWJWD? Chuck comes across Seymour taunting a captive man named Justin Tetherford, declaring him a looter, while the man tries to defend himself, stating that he was just looking for food. Seymour ignores the man and throws the man off the scaffold where he is standing on, snapping his neck. After the execution, he sees Chuck nearby and declares him a looter and begins to attack him. After Seymour is defeated, he attempts to flee by climbing up onto a large statue, inadvertently turning on a nearby table saw in the process. As he is climbing, he tells Chuck that he is "twice the man" he is before losing his grip and falling onto the saw, killing him. Chuck dryly comments with "I saw what you did there." After Seymour's death, Ray Teller, a survivor that was hiding from Seymour, will call for Chuck and join up with him. Sandbox Mode Seymour is one of the crazed survivors Frank can fight in Sandbox Mode. He will spawn in the South Plaza by the statue he used to hang people. Once defeated he drops his weapon and $25,000. Battle Style See WWJWD. Trivia *Seymour seems to have much in common to Jo Slade, another law enforcement officer who kills hostages found in Willamette Parkview Mall. **They also both use the outbreak as an excuse to abuse their authority, as Jo holds women she dislikes captive and tries to kill them while Seymour uses the outbreak to live out his fantasies of being a sheriff. *His death is similar to Adam MacIntyre, both died via falling on an electric saw. *The song that plays while fighting him is an instrumental version of "I Believe You" by Celldweller. *Having defeated Seymour, his Six-Shooter can be found on the sawing board he dies on, containing 60 bullets - all of which can be fired without reloading. Only one will spawn at any given time, so Chuck should drop the one he is carrying each time he enters the South Plaza. Note while standing still with Seymour's revolver & aiming down the sites, Chuck can fire from the hip with an alarming rate while styling a wild west shootout stance; Otherwise when walking or running, it aims just like any other normal gun. *"WWJWD?" is an acronym for "What Would John Wayne Do?”, which is a nod to his acting as Sheriff. It’s also a reference to the term “What Would Jesus Do?”. *He is similar to Red Dead Redemption character, Bill Williamson. Not only in appearance, but also when it comes to their behavior. They have similar accents and both mention that they are the "Big man now," or that they are "In charge," multiple times. Gallery /Gallery}} Seymour3.png seymournew1.jpg|Seymour about to execute Justin. seymour2.png|Seymour taunting Justin. Ddrsng2-20101023-202318.png|Trying to escape from Chuck. Ddrsng2-20101023-202329.png|Falling... Ddrsng2-20101023-202336.png|...to his death. Seymour Corpse.png|Seymour's corpse. Dead rising wwjwd utility belt.png|Seymour's utility belt. PortraitSeymourRedding.png|Notebook photo. Dead_Rising_seymour_notebook.png|Notebook entry. Dead rising seymour.png Dead rising seymour full 2.png Dead rising seymour full.png Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Characters Category:Dead Rising 2: Off the Record Psychopaths Category:Deceased